undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Alphys
Dr. Alphys (/ˈæl.fiːz/ ou /ˈæl.fɪs/; AL-feezToby Fox fwugradiation (20 Septembre 2015). "personal pronunciation for some undertale characters (dont care if u say diff)", AL-fiss) est une monstre femelle à l'apparence d'un reptile qui vit dans le Lab à l'ouest d'Hotland. Elle est la scientifique royale titulaire, une position qui lui a été décernée par Asgore après la mort de son prédécesseur. Asgore avait engagé Alphys car celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle avait réussi à créer une âme; en réalité, elle avait seulement crée un corps robotique pour un fantôme. Profil Apparence Alphys est une monstre ayant l'apparence d'un reptile et fait la même taille que le protagoniste. Elle a une peau de couleur jaune foncé, a des lunettes et porte habituellement une blouse blanche. Elle possède également une robe noire à pois blancs qu'elle porte lors d'occasions spéciales. Personnalité Alphys est une nerd timide et solitaire qui aime tout particulièrement les animes et mangas d'origine humaine. Alphys manque de confiance en elle dans ce qu'elle fait. Elle bégaie souvent, et semble avoir développé une profonde fascination pour le protagoniste après avoir observé ce dernier à travers ses caméras placées à divers endroits de l'Underground. Elle éprouve des sentiments amoureux pour Undyne, qu'elle pense être non-réciproques (bien qu'il est prouvé le contraire dans la True Pacifist Route). Lorsque la réponse "Asgore" est donnée lors du quiz de Mettaton quand celui-ci demande sur qui Alphys a des vues, elle a une réaction similaire que lorsque la réponse "Undyne" est donnée, ce qui montre qu'elle a également une certaine attirance pour Asgore. Alphys a un côté d'elle-même qu'elle cache, qui est rempli de culpabilité et d'insécurité à propos d'elle-même et de ses accomplissements. Elle est involontairement responsable de la misérable existence de Flowey et des Amalgamates. La majorité de ce sombre côté d'elle-même est révélé dans le True Lab, pendant la True Pacifist Route. Les conséquences de tout cela l'ont faite plongée dans une sévère dépression; dans l'histoire, il est sous-entendu que Alphys pourrait être suicidaire. Histoire Neutral Route Undyne mentionne brièvement Alphys dans son dialogue avec le protagoniste avant son combat, disant que "les livres d'histoire d'Alphys lui faisait penser que les humains étaient cools" (il est plus tard révélé que les "livres d'histoire" sont des mangas). Si le protagoniste devient ami avec Undyne, cette dernière parlera souvent d'Alphys dans ses appels téléphoniques. À la décharge, Undyne explique qu'il s'agit de l'endroit où elles se sont rencontrées. Lors de leur rencontre, Undyne avait remarqué qu'Alphys "regardait dans les abysses" et semblait "contemplative". Elle lui avait alors posé une question à propos de ces abysses, ce qui avait surprise Alphys, qui avait commencé à expliquer où ces abysses menaient, et ce qui avait captivé Undyne. Elles sont devenues amies ainsi. Alphys fait connaissance avec le protagoniste dans son laboratoire. Elle explique qu'elle a pu observer le protagoniste tout au long de son voyage grâce à ses caméras cachées à divers endroits de l'Underground, ce qui explique pourquoi le grand écran dans le laboratoire est focalisé sur la tête de celui-ci. Elle l'informe à propos de Mettaton, qui semble vouloir essayer de tuer le protagoniste. Mettaton apparaît alors après avoir explosé le mur et force le protagoniste à participer à son quiz-show; Alphys donne discrètement les lettres des bonnes réponses au protagoniste, mais Mettaton le remarque lorsque celle-ci donne la réponse à haute voix après qu'il ait posé une question sur l'un des jeux vidéos favoris d'Alphys, et termine alors rapidement le quiz après avoir demandé au protagoniste sur qui Alphys a des vues. Alphys propose au protagoniste de lui donner son numéro de téléphone, mais elle remarque que le téléphone est assez vieux et se dépêche alors de l'améliorer, lui donnant ainsi la possibilité de recevoir des sms, un porte-clés, des liens vers deux "boîtes dimensionnelles", et l'accès à l'Internet de l'Underground, inscrivant même le protagoniste sur le réseau social des monstres. Après avoir expliqué les améliorations qu'elle a effectué, elle se précipite dans les "toilettes" du laboratoire. Pendant le voyage du protagoniste à travers Hotland, Alphys met régulièrement à jour son statut sur le réseau social de l'Underground, et appelle occasionnellement le protagoniste pour donner de l'aide et des informations sur les puzzles dans la zone, mais appelle aussi parfois au mauvais moment. Elle cesse de poster des statuts lorsqu'elle réalise que le protagoniste les reçoit sur son téléphone. Mettaton harcèle le protagoniste avec divers pièges mortels, mais à chaque fois, Alphys explique au protagoniste l'une des améliorations qu'elle a ajoutée qui peut l'aider à éviter le piège. Si le protagoniste échoue à n'importe lequel des challenges de Mettaton, Alphys se blâme pour avoir échoué à l'aider, mais Mettaton laisse le protagoniste s'en aller et se plaint qu'Alphys ait sauvé le protagoniste, ou bien alors fait une pause publicitaire. Alphys guide le protagoniste à travers le CORE, mais elle a malheureusement quelques problèmes pour l'aider dû à des changements dans la disposition des salles de celui-ci. Si le protagoniste choisit de ne pas suivre la direction qu'elle indique, elle commence à s'inquiéter du fait que ce dernier ne lui fasse pas confiance. Lorsque le protagoniste atteint la fin du CORE, Mettaton révèle qu'Alphys s'est incrustée d'elle-même dans le voyage du protagoniste, pour qu'elle puisse se sentir plus utile. Mettaton déclare que c'est elle qui a activé les différents puzzles et pièges d'Hotland et du CORE, qui a désactivé l'ascenseur du CORE, et a utilisé Mettaton pour donner de la difficulté au protagoniste, tout cela pour qu'elle puisse intervenir et donner l'impression d'avoir été d'une grande aide. Mettaton, ayant trahi Alphys, s'enferme avec le protagoniste pour le tuer et ainsi pouvoir prendre son âme pour partir de l'Underground et se rendre à la Surface. Alphys dit au protagoniste d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur à l'arrière de Mettaton pour rendre celui-ci vulnérable, et qui aura alors la volonté de réaliser le meilleur spectacle de sa vie, permettant ainsi au protagoniste de gagner le combat. Après le combat, Alphys va vers le corps de Mettaton. Si le protagoniste a épargné Mettaton, Alphys est soulagée de voir qu'il a survécu et qu'il n'a juste plus de batterie. Si le protagoniste a tué Mettaton, Alphys de plus en plus nerveuse, et tente de se calmer en disant qu'elle peut toujours construire un nouveau robot. Alphys retient le protagoniste avant que celui-ci ne prenne l'ascenseur vers New Home, et admet ne pas avoir été tout à fait honnête envers le protagoniste. Elle lui explique que pour pouvoir passer à travers la barrière, ce dernier aura besoin de prendre l'âme d'Asgore, en le tuant. Elle part ensuite. True Pacifist Route thumb|Alphys étant lancée dans la poubelle par Undyne, pendant son rendez-vous avec le protagoniste. Dans une seconde partie, ou si le protagoniste a pu relancer son fichier de sauvegarde et a effectué les étapes pour obtenir la True Pacifist Route, Undyne demande au protagoniste de livrer une lettre à Alphys. Alphys est réticente à ouvrir la lettre, étant donné qu'elle a reçu beaucoup de lettres de colère. Elle fait l'erreur de penser que le protagoniste est l'auteur de la lettre et va alors à un "rendez-vous" avec celui-ci, se rendant à la décharge et tombant sur Undyne. Elle explique la vérité à cette dernière à propos de ses activités "scientifiques", qui s'avèrent ne pas en être, passant à la place du temps sur ses hobbies tels que lire des mangas ou regarder des animes. Papyrus donne une leçon de confiance en soi à Alphys, mais la termine plus tôt que prévu et la renvoie chez elle. True Lab En retournant au laboratoire selon les recommandations de Papyrus, le protagoniste trouve une note laissée par Alphys, dans laquelle cette dernière dit qu'elle veut faire face à ses erreurs. La note dirige le protagoniste vers l'entrée du True Lab pour découvrir la vérité, dans le cas où elle ne revient pas. Dans le True Lab, le protagoniste découvre les expériences d'Alphys et restaure l'alimentation en énergie. Alphys apparaît alors et calme les Amalgamates, qui sont les victimes de ses expérimentations. Elle remercie le protagoniste d'être venu pour l'aider, lui disant qu'elle avait peur qu'à la place de dire la vérité, elle se serait enfuie ou aurait "fait quelque chose de... lâche" ("do something... Cowardly"). Elle fait un résumé de ses expériences, avant d'admettre que le protagoniste savait probablement déjà ce qu'elle a fait. En étudiant la nature des âmes conformément à la demande d'Asgore, Alphys a découvert un pouvoir qu'elle a nommé "détermination", et en a injecté dans des monstres mourants pour essayer de préserver leurs âmes après qu'ils soient mort, mais les injections ont au contraire sauvées leurs vies. Avant qu'elle ne renvoie les monstres chez eux, avec leurs familles, leurs corps ont commencé à se déformer, fondant et se mélangeant ensembles à cause de l'incompatibilité des concentrations de détermination qui leur ont été injectées, puisque la composition d'un monstre est différente. Alphys se sentait honteuse après cette découverte, devenant alors réticente et effrayée à l'idée d'informer les familles des monstres de ce qu'il s'est passé, et a alors gardé cet échec comme un secret. En ouvrant le True Lab, Alphys déclare qu'elle va révéler la vérité à propos de ses expérimentations et avec le soutient de ses amis, celà sera plus facile pour elle de le faire. Elle quitte le laboratoire avec les Amalgamates et les rend à leur famille. Fin - True Pacifist Alphys rejoind Undyne pendant l'arrêt du combat entre Asgore, le protagniste, et Toriel. Alphys et Undyne réconforte Asgore, lui conseillant de poursuivre une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mettaton apparaît et encourage Undyne et Alphys de s'embrasser, en disant que "L'AUDIENCE MEURT D'ENVIE D'AVOIR DES SCENES ROMANTIQUES". Les deux essayent de s'embrasser, mais Toriel les arrête de le faire. Il s'avère que Papyrus a appelé les amis du protagoniste selon la suggestion d'une fleur qui parle. Alphys réalise qu'il s'agit de la fleur qui était l'une de ses expériences, Flowey l'attache elle et tout les autres avec des racines. Alphys soutient le protagoniste et le/la défend de l'attaque de Flowey, avant que Flowey n'absorbe son âme ainsi que ceux de tout les autres, autorisant Flowey à devenir Asriel. Le protagoniste appelles l'âme d'Alphys à l'intérieur d'Asriel et la sauve, son amitié avec le protagoniste résonne avec Asriel, ce qui commence à lui faire arrêter le combat. Asriel apprend le nom du protagoniste - Frisk - et le passe à l'âme d'Alphys. Son désir de quitter l'underground (qu'elle partage avec tout les autres monstres) est réalisé par Asriel qui détruit la barrière avant de les libérer. Alphys regagne sa conscience ainsi que les autres amis de Frisk, se souvenant en partie de ce qui s'est passé. Elle a amélioré le téléphone de Toriel, lui autorisant à envoyer des messages, et dit la vérité à propos d'elle à Asgore et Toriel; Asgore se sentit triste de ne pas l'avoir su et Toriel la vire de sa position de Scientifique Royale. Elle raconte à Undyne que durant leur liberté nouvellement acquise, elle "restera à l'intérieur à regarder des anime comme une loser total !" Asgore lui demande ce qu'est un anime, Alphys laisse Frisk l'aider à le décrire à Asgore. Elle passe son téléphone à Asgore pour lui montrer un exemple d'anime, réalisant trop tard qu'elle montre deux robots dans une relation amoureuse. En quittant l'Underground, Alphys rejoind Undyne, qui est partit jeter un oeil sur Papyrus. Dans les crédits elle est vue à la plage, avec Undyne, le Lesser Dog et Greater dog, le vendeur Nice Cream et Onionsan. Elle reçoit un bisou sur la joue par Undyne et s'évanouie sous la passion et la puissance (9999 de dommages) Genocide Route Alphys reçoit un appel d'Undyne, lui insistant d'évacuer les monstres. Ce qu'elle fait, il est sous-entendu que les monstres ont été envoyés au True Lab, où ils ont découvert la vérité sur les expérimentations. Toutefois elle n'a pas réussi à évacuer certaines personnes, incluant Muffet et l'employé du MTT-Brand Burger Emporium . Si la Genocide Route est complétée, alors les efforts d'Alphys n'auront servi à rien, puis que le monde sera détruit. Si la Genocide Route est arrêtée en ne tuant pas tous les monstres du Hotland et du CORE, alors Alphys est sélectionnée pour guider les monstres survivants. Sans trouve le numéro du protagoniste et le passe à Alphys, qui dit au protagoniste que bien qu'elle le/la déteste, elle est ironiquement devenue une personne meilleure grâce à ses actions, devenant une héroïne chez les monstres. Elle déplore qu'elle aurait dû tuer le protagoniste quand elle en avait eu la chance. Relations Mettaton Avant les évènements d'Undertale, Mettaton (en tant que fantôme) a commencé un Fan Club d'Humains. La seule personne qui est venue était Alphys, qui a montré à Mettaton les designs d'un robot qu'elle voulait construire pour lui. Mettaton a immédiatement rejoint Alphys pour le corps, en laissant même Napstablook derrière. Mettaton est devenu très reconnaissant envers Alphys pour avoir créé son corps, mais il perd patience avec elle très souvent. Neutral Route Pendant son acte de "dysfonctionnement", il aide Alphys non pas pour tourmenter le protagoniste, mais par improvisation si les choses ne tournent pas comme prévu, il rappelle souvent à Alphys quoi dire. Alphys se soucie grandement de Mettaton et lui pardonne pour avoir essayé de tuer le protagoniste lui-même, elle s'inquiète de lui rapidement après la bataille. Undyne Alphys est amie avec Undyne, mais elle est également amoureuse d'elle. Alphys la respecte pour être courageuse, confidente et forte: tout ce qu'Alphys n'est pas. Elle tente de paraître cool en face d'Undyne, de peur de passer pour une loser. Mettaton a déclaré qu'elle écrit le nom d'Undyne dans les marques pages de ses notes, dans les noms des fichiers de ses programmes juste après le sien et écrit même des histoires à propos d'elle partageant une vie domestique. Undyne est connue pour trainer dans son laboratoire, où Alphys lui a montré son anime, prétendant être une histoire de films d'humains (et lui faisant penser que les anime sont réels.) True Pacifist Route En apprenant que leurs sentiments sont partagés, leur relation se développe. Après qu'Alphys a reçu la lettre d'Undyne, elle part faire le rendez-vous avec le protagoniste (comme Undyne n'a pas signé la lettre, Alphys pensait que le protagoniste l'avait écrite), Alphys admet qu'elle est amoureuse d'Undyne, qui l'amène à faire du roleplay avec le protagoniste pour qu'elle puisse gagner la confiance de lui avouer ses sentiments. Undyne finit par entendre et Alphys admet qu'elle a menti sur elle-même pour se donner une meilleure apparence. Undyne répond en lui disant qu'elle ne se soucie pas de ce qu'Alphys est; elle l'aime parce qu'elle est passionnante. Elle et Undyne rejoignent plus tard l'arrêt du combat entre Asgore et le protagoniste. Alphys avoue enfin ses sentiments, qui sont réciproques pour Undyne. Les deux tentent de s'embrasser, mais Toriel les empêche de le faire en face du protagoniste. Dans les Crédits de fin du True Pacifist, Undyne donne à Alphys un bisou sur la joue sur la plage. Alphys rougit abondamment et tombe de manière comique. Papyrus Les interactions observées entre Alphys et Papyrus sont limitées, mais il possible qu'ils se sont rencontrés sur internet avant étant donné qu'ils sont des adeptes du réseau social de l'Underground. On ne sait pas si elle a lié son profil en ligne à son vrai soi, car elle ne semble pas le reconnaître quand il se présente durant le rendez-vous. A la fin du rendez-vous avec Alphys, Papyrus donne une formation à Alphys pour être heureuse avec qui elle est. Sans Alphys semble connaître Sans, comme laisse entendre la conversation dans la True Pacifist Ending Epilogue, où Sans tente de porter la poisse à Alphys mais échoue. Alphys semble avoir la connaissance de la personnalité moqueuse de Sans, et donc Papyrus l'interroge en demandant "ATTEND, ALPHYS, JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUE VOUS CONNAISSIEZ SANS." Ce qui provoque la nervosité d'Alphys, mais Sans répond directement en disant "ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde ?" Il est sous-entendu que Sans semble venir d'un milieu scientifique, il est peut être possible que les deux ont déjà travaillé ensemble. Le protagoniste Alphys a une grande admiration envers le protagoniste et son aventure à travers l'Underground, l'observant quelques secondes après sa sortie des Ruines grâce à une variété de caméras cachés dans les buissons ou durant différentes zones que le protagoniste traverse. Cela a finalement abouti à sa tentative de s'auto-insérer dans l'aventure de l'humain(e) comme une sauveuse, qu'elle admettra plus tard être une tentative très banale de se sentir mieux envers elle-même. Elle accepte l'offre du protagoniste de faire un rendez-vous plus tard, en pensant que la lettre qu'Undyne lui avait écrite venait du protagoniste. Après une rencontre avec Undyne dans la décharge, elle est claire sur le fait qu'elle serait partie avec le protagoniste pour le/la laisser doucement tomber d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme elle n'est pas intéressée par elle/lui. Sur une Genocide Route qui a été interrompue par Mettaton NEO, cependant, Alphys ne détient aucun sentiment positif pour le protagoniste, elle le/la considère comme un monstre qu'elle aurait dû tuer quand elle en avait eu la chance. Asgore Alphys a le béguin pour Asgore, comme cele est relevé si la réponse choisie par le protagoniste de la question "Pour qui Dr. Alphys éprouve des sentiments ?". Mettaton dit au protagoniste qu'Alphys l'a construit pour tenter d'impressionner Asgore en disant: "Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un équiperait un robot d'amusement avec des capacités de combat ? C'est simple. Pour impressionner M. Asgore Dreemurr bien sûr !". Elle l'appelle "M. Dreamy". Dans la fin True Pacifist, où Alphys et Undyne sont dans une relation amoureuse, Alphys indique qu'elle a évolué son béguin pour Asgore en raison de ses sentiments pour Undyne (si elle ne remarque pas qu'Asgore et Toriel sont mignons ensemble.) Toriel Alphys ne semble connaître l'existence de Toriel qu'après sa rencontre dans la fin True Pacifist. Elle devient amie avec Toriel assez facilement, même si cette dernière l'a virée de son poste de Scientifique Royale après qu'elle apprend ses expériences sur la détermination et leurs résultats horribles. Alphys est très amusée par la question de Toriel sur les personnes la trouvant attrayante, une référence probable à la réception extrêmement positive des fans de Toriel après la démo. La Family Ending avec Alphys se liant d'amitié confirme qu'elle trouve Toriel attrayante. Elle pense qu'elle et Asgore sont encore amoureux l'un de l'autre malgré leur rupture et le dégoût persistant de Toriel pour lui., bien qu'elle reconnaisse l'improbabilité qu'ils se remettent ensemble si on lui fait remarquer. Bratty & Catty Alphys vivait dans leur rue. Elle était comme leur grande sœur et les emmenaient dans la décharge pour trouver des bons déchets. Elles ne se seront plus beaucoup vues depuis qu'elle est devenue la Scientifique Royale. Nom * Lorsque le nom du Fallen Human est "Alphys", la réponse devient "N-ne fais pas ça !" et prévient que le nom est déjà utilisé. Toutefois, nommer le Fallen Human par "Alphy" donne un confus "....OK????" et est autorisé. ** Il y a un cas où Undyne utilise le possessif d'Alphy (le marquage de possession en anglais étant " 's ") Anyways, now I'm working as Alphy's lab assistant... - Undyne in the Neutral family ending. ** Alphys est un anagramme de "shy pal" (ami timide); ce qui pourrait être de là d'où vient son nom. ** Il est aussi possible que le nom d'Alphys est dérivé du mot "Alpha" (qui signifie le dominant du groupe), ce qui peut faire allusion à son rôle de Scientifique Royal. Galerie Alphystarot.png|Carte de tarot d'Alphys. Détails * Tout le long du jeu, Alphys dit que son anime préféré est "Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie" et décrit quelques détails sur la série. Il est possible que cele soit une référence à Tokyo Mew Mew (aussi connu comme Mew Mew Power en Amérique du Nord) un anime typique magical girl romantique. Cela est en outre vu par les affiches dans son laboratoire comme celle avec un personnage féminin similaire du personnage de TMM, Ichigo Momomomiya (Zoey Hanson dans la version anglaise) et un avec un logo ressemblant au titre de TMM. * Avant d'entrer dans le True Lab, la "poubelle" peut être examinée, contenant une note dans une "étrange écriture" qui dit "JE SAIS CE QUE TU AS FAIT". C'est une note écrite par un inconnu, il est supposé que cela soit par Flowey selon les fans, possible que cela soit également une partie de son plan pour faire venir tout les amis du protagoniste en un lieu en poussant Alphys à révéler son secret. * Alphys est la seule monstre majeur qui ne peut être combattue par le protagoniste, et donc il est impossible de la tuer. Toutefois, il est sous-entendu qu'elle était poussée au suicide dans certaine fins de la Neutre Route (notamment lorsqu'Undyne, Mettaton, ou les deux sont tués), indirectement causé par le protagoniste. Aussi, Alphys est très facilement supposée qu'elle est tuée, ainsi que le reste du monde, à la fin du Genocide run. ** En lien avec ce qui précède, les capacités de combat d'Alphys sont inconnues. Les seuls indices sont à la fin d'un True Pacifist Route, où elle génère un mur d'électricité pour protéger l'âme du protagoniste des attaques de Flowey , dans la bataille ultérieure contre Asriel, la forme de l'âme d'Alphys réutilise certaines des attaques de Mettaton EX. *Une erreur est souvent produite avec Alphys et son nombre de dents proéminentes qui peut passer de deux à trois. Références de:Alphys es:Alphys pl:Alphys ru:Альфис zh:Alphys uk:Альфіс ja:Alphys en:‎Alphys Catégorie:Personnages Principaux